The present invention relates to a vertical blower coil unit for heating and cooling. Various heat exchange units of the general type or incorporating features similar to those of the present invention have been proposed in the past, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,737,040; 2,043,561; 2,139,262; 2,338,382; 2,899,803; 2,984,087; 3,143,864; 3,526,431; 3,625,022; and 3,653,431.
Modern versions of such units as are shown in the older patents and literature are directed towards improved efficiency, quietness, lower cost manufacture, lower cost installation, improved controls and low cost maintenance. The present invention provides such a unit which, from the viewpoint of operation and application, has numerous advantages. In operation, the unit is quiet, it includes minimum mechanical linkage and is adjustable and variable in size. The unit reduces the amount of moving parts as compared to some prior units and also reduces the number of controls required to provide the comfort level of temperature control desired while reducing the cost of installation by allowing factory fabrication of a unit incorporating the necessary piping and wiring.
The unit is designed that the drain pan necessary for catching condensation from the cooling coils is a deep pan with a drainage connection located near the top thereof which allows storage of water for humidifying in the winter months. The water may be supplied to the drain pan either manually by hand or automatically. The unit may operate on either hot water for heating, chilled water for cooling, electrical coils for heating or any combination thereof desired for a particular application.